One Night Can Change Your Life
by Wiccan98
Summary: Ginny Weasley felt as though something was missing. But what was it? She had a happy relationship, good friends, and a wonderful family. A night in a sleezy bar finally opens her eyes. And changes her life.
1. Intro

This is just a little note for all my followers who read my fics when I was more active on this site. Feel free to skip ahead to the actual story if you don't want to read this.

First off, let me say that I am dedicating this story to **Nutmeg49** for being the Blaise to my Ginny. I miss you tons and I hope we can speak again soon! :(

Also, to everyone who used to read my fics before I wanted to explain why I haven't written anything until now. Not only did everything get very busy but as each year passed I began to feel like I needed to grow up and stop doing fics and videos. To be honest though, growing up sucks and I began to miss this part of my life more and more each day. Finally I decided that I didn't care how old I was, if I wanted to write FF I was going to. So hopefully the inspiration keeps coming and I can put out some more fics.

Now, enjoy the fic! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

One Night Can Change Your Life

Ginny had never done anything bad.

She'd always been the good little daughter, the good youngest sister, a good student, and a good girlfriend. Even when she didn't fully agree with something she'd go along if it was the right thing to do.

Her mother had always taught her that being good would lead to finding good friends, an equally good husband, and ultimately lead to a happy life. Ginny had all of those things; she had amazing friends that would do anything for her and she wouldn't trade for anything in the world, she was engaged to Harry Potter himself who treated her as a princess, and she had a great family that stood by her no matter what. But she wasn't happy.

For the past few months Ginny had been doing some serious thinking to try and figure out what was making her unhappy. At first she thought she was bored, that things were simply getting a little stagnant so she tried experiencing new things. Harry and her went to places she always wanted to see or do, her friends and her had more girl nights together, she even convinced Harry to take her on a mini vacation. Nothing made her truly happy though. It wasn't until she tried everything she could think of that she realized what she had never considered.

Ginny had never done anything bad.

It didn't seem to make any sense but it was all there was left. She never got into trouble for being mischievous, she never got to experience the rush of knowing what you were doing was wrong but doing it anyways.

So now she had a new problem; what could she do?

Obviously Ginny didn't want to do anything too terrible, she didn't want to be in serious trouble or in danger. She was too old now to get away with the expected playful schoolgirl jokes or pranks, and she didn't want to hurt or embarrass anyone.

So now here she was, drinking at a bar alone, she had turned into a stereotype that she never understood. Ginny looked around the bar, she should have picked a better place. There was a cloud of smoke hovering below the dim lights, the bar had spilled drinks that no one bothered to clean up, the seat cushions were ripped, the floor had sticky spots, and the people looked as if they never left their seats.

The bell by the door chimed and Ginny turned in surprise to see who had come into the bar. He was a tall, dark skinned man with dark hair and eyes. Ginny could immediately tell that he didn't belong here either. He had an air of sophistication about him that only comes from old money. She squinted her eyes slightly, he looked vaguely familiar.

The dark man walked toward the bar where Ginny was sitting and sat a few stools away from Ginny. She tried not to stare but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had known him before but she couldn't figure out where it was from.

"I know I'm gorgeous but you really shouldn't stare Weaselette, it's impolite." He said without looking at her.

As soon as he said her old unflattering nickname Ginny remembered who he was. Only the Slytherin house at Hogwarts called her and her family Weasel or Weaselette and there was no one who over used the oh-so-clever play on words more than Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Zabini.

Ginny never expected to see Blaise Zabini again after Hogwarts, or at least she was hoping not to see any of the Slytherins outside of Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised to see you in a place like this Zabini." Ginny said casually taking a drink.

"Well I have to say that it is not surprising to see you in a place like this. The atmosphere seems to suit you well."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She walked into that one.

She decided not to bother with Zabini any longer, the last thing she needed was a night full of insults. She was going to finish her drink in silence and then leave the bar.

Unfortunately Blaise Zabini seemed to have other ideas.

He moved over the few stools and sat next to Ginny. She didn't turn her head or acknowledge that he had moved at all. Maybe if she didn't say anything he'd get the hint and leave her alone.

But Blaise was a Slytherin, and although Slytherins knew when they weren't wanted it didn't stop them from hanging around if that's what _they _wanted.

He didn't speak a word but Ginny could feel his dark eyes on her, she tried to keep staring straight and pretend she didn't notice but she couldn't take it any longer.

"What are you staring at?" She finally snapped.

"Wow Weaselette, I didn't realize your temper matched your hair." Blaise smirked.

"I don't have a temper." She rolled her eyes. "I just don't appreciate being stared at."

Blaise laughed. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" How dare he call her a liar, he didn't even know her.

"Every girl likes to be stared at by an attractive man." He held his nose high in the air.

"I didn't notice any in here, could you point him out?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"I'm engaged." She said by way of an apology.

"Ahh that's right." Blaise nodded. "I read the announcement in the _Daily Prophet._" He looked around her. "And where is lover boy? Shouldn't he be here to protect you from big bad Slytherins?" He smirked.

"I don't need him to protect me." Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I can handle myself just fine."

"I'm sure you can." Blaise's eyes flicked down, making her feel the urge to wrap her arms around herself.

"It's still strange that you would be in a place like this." He added. "I mean, the shabby decor screams Weasley but the shady occupants aren't your style."

Ginny shrugged. "I just wanted a drink."

Blaise didn't say anything, instead he held his hand up to the bartender. Ginny was just about finished her drink and planning her escape when the bartender placed another one in front of her and Blaise.

"Cheers." He tilted his glass in her direction.

Ginny had no other choice, as much as she didn't want to stay she could never be rude to someone. "Cheers." Her glass clinked against his and she took a drink.

"So why are you here?" She asked, not liking the growing awkward silence.

"I just wanted a drink." Blaise mimicked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I meant, I didn't know you were still in London." She explained. "I actually thought that you and the rest of the Slytherins were in Azkaban." She always knew that the Slytherins were followers of Voldemort, there was no reason to believe that Blaise was any exception.

Blaise regarded her for a moment, it wasn't until then that she realized how forward her question was. "I didn't follow The Dark Lord." He said simply after a moment.

"I didn't see you on our side." She said surprised, not only that he answered but by what his answer implied.

"That's because I didn't."

"But I thought you just..." She said slowly.

"I didn't fight for either side, I didn't care who won or lost." He shrugged.

"That should be punishable as well." Ginny never liked when people couldn't pick a side and just sat back and waited to see who won before coming out of the shadows.

"Yes well it's not now is it? So tough luck Red, you're stuck with me." He said teasingly.

The thick silence started to hover above them once more. Ginny could feel the weight of it crushing down on her.

"Why didn't you fight?" She blurted out without thinking.

"My my aren't you nosy?" He chuckled.

"Sorry." Ginny blushed. It was a very personal question.

Blaise waved her apology away. "I didn't want to fight." He explained.

"I don't understand." She turned toward him more and leaned in closer to hear him better.

"I didn't agree with Voldemort."

"So why didn't you fight with us?" She interrupted.

"If you would have let me finish," he gave her a pointed look. "I didn't agree _completely_ with Voldemort, but I didn't agree completely with your side either."

"That sounds like a very diplomatic answer." She raised an eyebrow. "So what do you believe then?"

Blaise thought of how to word it. "I agree that without bringing in muggle borns we're on the verge of extinction."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"However, I don't think that everybody should be introduced to our world. What if we get someone who can't handle the change from muggle life to wizard life and exposes our world or loses their mind and lashes out with magic?"

Ginny was floored by his answer. It was something she had never thought of before and something she had never heard anyone else consider.

"There had to have been a side you agreed with more though, why didn't you fight for them anyway?"

"I'm not going to risk my life for something I don't completely agree with. My life is the most important thing to me and I won't jeopardize it just to say I fought in a war." He said sternly.

"You think that's the reason people fought in the war?" She asked surprised.

"You don't?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You think all the students at Hogwarts fought because they really wanted to? You never considered that they either fought in an attempt to get a slice of the fame that your fiance has or they fought strictly because that's what everybody else was doing?

Ginny had never thought of it that way before. It made a lot of sense though. A bunch of kids in a castle full of fully trained wizards, running around pretending they knew what they were doing. Even Ginny herself, she argued with her mother and left the Room of Requirement as soon as she could to go and join the war, almost getting herself killed in the process. And why did she do it? At the time she thought it was because she wanted to do what was right, but now that she looked back on it she really did it because she didn't want to be treated like a kid.

"Since we're digging deep." Blaise broke through her thoughts. "Why are you _really_ here Red?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Nice try, you made me spill my guts, your turn."

"Why does it have to be some deep dark secret?" She asked. "Can't I just want a drink." She picked up her third glass, wondering where that one came from but quickly deciding that she didn't care.

"You could." Blaise nodded in agreement. "But you wouldn't be here. You'd be somewhere familiar with your beloved Harry Potter or band of friends."

He leaned in very close. "So tell me, why are you in this bar, drinking by yourself?"

Ginny shrugged. "I wanted a change."

"A change from what exactly?" He pressed, motioning to the bartender for another set of drinks.

"Everything." Ginny sighed.

This had been weighing on her for so long, might as well belt it out to someone she never had to see again after tonight. What could it possibly hurt anyways? Blaise didn't travel in the same circles as her, and he didn't seem the type to take this information to the _Daily Prophet_.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Why do you care?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm nosey." He said offhandedly. "And I already told you about me, seems only fair."

Ginny could hardly argue with that.

"It feels as though something has been missing." She started to explain. "I couldn't figure out what it was though, I'm in a happy relationship, I have a good, supportive family, and a fantastic group of friends. But..." she trailed off. "The only thing I could come up with is that I haven't done anything bad."

"That doesn't make any sense." Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How can someone be a well rounded person if they haven't experienced all that life has to offer?" She challenged. "You get the fluttering from falling in love, the sadness when someone close to you passes or gets injured or is forced to leave your life, and you get that rush of excitement, the chill down your spine from nerves when you know you're doing something you're not supposed to." She went silent, spinning her empty glass along the bar. "I never had that." She concluded.

Blaise didn't say anything and Ginny felt too open and vulnerable to even look at him.

"I don't think that is all there is to it." He said finally.

"I told you everything." She didn't appreciate essentially being called a liar (again) after completely opening up.

"Yes, but I don't think you realize that there is more to it."

"What do you mean?" This time Ginny motioned for more drinks.

"Well, you say that you have a good life, a happy relationship, but if that were true you wouldn't be feeling as if something is missing. If you have everything you need in life you don't feel a hole."

She had never thought of that before.

"And yes, that incompleteness may be because you never had the rush of doing something wrong, but it won't go away when you do."

Ginny sat up straighter, she wasn't liking his input.

"That rush you're describing? It doesn't get satisfied if you do one bad thing. Being bad is like being on drugs, some people get very addicted while others get socially addicted, but either way, one bad thing leads to another."

"Well fuck." Was all Ginny could say.

"Also, if your relationship was as happy and healthy as you say, you wouldn't be in this bar telling me, a Slytherin of all people, all of this. You'd be telling Potter, because you would be able to tell him anything. But you can't can you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, I know what you need." Blaise bumped her leg with his playfully.

"Oh yeah? What's that." She asked disbelievingly.

"More drinks." He smiled and told the bartender to leave the bottle and two shot glasses. "And a new topic of discussion, something less serious."

Ginny laughed and took a shot with him.

The hours passed by, Ginny and Blaise getting along surprisingly well. She wasn't sure if he was simply easy to talk to or if it was with the assistance of the alcohol but she didn't care. This was the most fun she's had in a while. Blaise was funny and classy but not the typical Slytherin that she encountered at school. She found that she actually enjoyed her time with Blaise. She wasn't faking smiles or laughs, she was no longer planning her escape from the bar, she was finally relaxing and having a good time.

The drinks continued to pour, Ginny was definitely feeling to the effects of the alcohol, she was leaning closer to Blaise, grabbing his arm or shoulder when she nearly fell of her stool (twice) and she caught herself staring at his lips rather than his eyes. She forgot that she was engaged to Harry, forgot that Blaise was a Slytherin and that she wasn't supposed to be attracted to him. So when he leaned in to say something Ginny stole her chance and kissed him.

The pressure of his lips on her own was something she had never quite felt before. Her lips tingled as he kissed her back, she pressed into him as he nipped at her lip and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair she pressed his face in closer to her own until the kiss turned painful.

"Last call!"

The sound of the bartender broke the two apart. Ginny looked at Blaise with hooded eyes and smirked.

"Take me home?" She suggested.

Blaise's grin widened and his eyes flashed with lust. "Of course." and with that he tossed a pile of gold on the bar and grabbed Ginny's arm, steering her out of the bar.

Ginny woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She rolled over and felt an arm lying heavily on her side. She opened her eyes and looked at the man beside her with confusion.

Blaise.

Shit.

She began panicking. She had slept with Blaise! She was engaged to Harry and slept with Blaise! What was she going to do? Ginny tried to slip out from beneath his arm but it tightened around her and he pulled her in closer. At the contact memories of the night before cam flooding back. Blaise's hands running all over her body, his lips leaving a trail of fire down her spine and over her hips. He touched her everywhere she liked without her having to direct him, he kissed her hard but handled her flesh gently. And he _felt_ amazing. A girlish smirk came to her face, she should feel ashamed, riddled with guilt, and like the worst person on the planet. But she didn't. She had just cheated on her fiance but it didn't bother her as she would have expected. She felt that rush she was longing for. She had done something terribly wrong and the adrenaline she felt was the ultimate high. Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe she wouldn't be completely satisfied. She _did _feel satisfied though.

"I have to go home." She whispered in Blaise's ear.

"You don't want breakfast?" Blaise asked without opening his eyes.

Ginny shook her head. "I really need to go." She placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away before he could deepen it and keep her in bed.

Ginny slipped out from under Blaise's arm and wandered around the room looking for her clothes. Her head was still pounding and getting dressed had never been so difficult. After she made sure she had everything Ginny padded across the bedroom floor and let herself out of the large house.

...

It had been a little over a month since Ginny's drunken night with Blaise. She obviously never told Harry the truth, all she said was that she drank too much to aparate home so she stayed in a hotel instead. He wasn't happy but he didn't suspect anything either. She found that it was strangely easy to lie to Harry about all of this, it kept the rush burning in the pit of her stomach.

As easy as it was to lie to Harry about all of this Ginny now had another problem.

"No no no no no no no..." She was pacing around the bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This can't be."

She looked from the mirror to the small vial sitting on the counter.

"Stupid stupid stupid." She scolded herself.

"Ginny?" Harry lightly knocked on the door.

"I'm fine." Ginny couldn't keep her voice steady.

"You're crying," Harry didn't knock again, he just stepped into the bathroom, concern etched on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes flicking from Ginny to the vial.

Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment, as if his brain hadn't put two and two together quite yet.

"Is.. is this true?" He asked.

It was too late to hid it. "Yes." She said with a sigh.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed happily. "You're pregnant." He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, confusing her tears for happy ones. "I'm gonna be a father." He said, lovingly placing a hand over Ginny's stomach.

_Yeah, or Blaise is going to be. _She thought worriedly.

**A/N:** This was written for, and is dedicated to, **Nutmeg49** because she was always my Blaise and I miss her terribly. I hope you read this and that you enjoyed it!

To everyone else; thank you for reading, sorry if I'm a bit rusty, it's been a while. I hope you liked the story. Depending on the feedback I may or may not continue it. If I decide to please don't press for updates, I have very little time and if I'm rushed I'll only get out a bad chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

One Night Can Change Your Life

**A/N: **I've finally figured out how to continue this story and who the father of the baby will be. It won't be a long fic, and with the way it is currently playing out in my head it will end with the birth, however that can always change. So enjoy! And be kind in your reviews, I haven't written in a long time and I am a bit rusty.

* * *

><p>She had been sitting on the cold stone floor of the bathroom for over an hour. Her back should be aching and her bare legs should be numb with cold but Ginny felt nothing. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, a loving yet fearful hand resting on her stomach; she was worried.<p>

The night she spent with Blaise was completely inappropriate, an act of weakness that never should have happened and now she was faced with the ultimate consequence. She never should have gone home with Blaise, she loved Harry and now she had hurt him terribly and he didn't even know. As much as she regretted her choice to cheat on her fiancé however Ginny always found herself thinking back to that night with Blaise. He had truly exhilarated her that night and it wasn't just with sex.

His conversation had surprised her, he was intelligent and free thinking; unafraid to disagree with someone and not caring how they felt of his opinion. He had opened her eyes to things she had never thought to feel or even consider before she had spoken with him.

And then there _was _the sex.

It was so different from what she had grown accustomed to. She knew there were no romantic feelings between her and Blaise and yet, that night, under the pale glow of the moon, she felt emotions she couldn't explain. She caught herself remembering how his hands felt on her skin, the pressure of his lips on her own, and the weight of his body as it moulded with hers.

"Stop it."

Ginny forced herself up off the floor. She had to make a decision and she had to make it fast. She had been wrestling with the idea of telling Harry ever since she found out; she really wanted to be honest with him. He would be angry, he might even leave, and it wasn't as though Ginny could blame him. She also knew that if the baby turned out to be his he would be a good father. But that was the thought that was driving her mad. If the baby _is _Harry's then not telling him would be easier and she could take this secret to her grave, living with the guilt of it every day would be punishment enough.

The problem with that was there was no way to know _who_ the father was until the baby was born, and then it would be quite obvious.

Were those really her only options though? Either tell Harry now and deal with his rage or wait.

She hadn't even noticed that she had left the bathroom and began to get dressed. She couldn't stay inside these four walls any longer and there was only one person she knew she could trust with this information.

* * *

><p>"So that's it. That's what happened." Ginny kept her eyes down. As much as she knew Luna would never judge her she still couldn't bring herself to face her friend.<p>

"Well it sounds like an amazing night." Luna said wistfully.

Ginny looked up, not really surprised by the response she got. Luna had a faraway look on her face, either she was imaging what Ginny had just described or she was trying to come up with a solution to Ginny's little problem. Or, and probably more likely, both.

"Luna what am I going to do?"

"You could always not have the baby." She suggested without looking at Ginny.

She shook her head. She had actually considered that option, but the mere thought made her sick to her stomach. Her price of her mistake was not something the baby should have to pay. "No, I can't do that, Harry already knows and it isn't something I think I could live with."

"Well then you'll have to live with the knowledge that you cheated and are possibly carrying a half black half Slytherin love child."

Her words were cruel but her tone was just as far away as her expression. Ginny knew that Luna meant no malice with her words, she was just speaking plainly.

"I can live with my mistake." Ginny sighed. "But do I tell Harry?"

"If you wait eight months then you won't have to."

"Ugh. You're not helping."

"I can't make your decision for you." Luna finally looked at Ginny; her unusually bright blue eyes were piercing. "I can only help you realize the truth so you can come to your own conclusion."

Ginny's heart sank. Luna was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. She was hoping to come here and get some answers, be told what the right thing to do was, but that isn't how life worked and it was time for her to come to terms with that.

Ginny looked around Luna's flat. It was filled with strange objects and charms but they were so delicately placed you'd never know they were to keep away strange (and probably non-existent) magical creatures. There were also photos of Luna and Rolf lining the walls and placed on cabinets, tables, and any other flat surface. The couple smiled and waved at Ginny as she stared. Luna looked unbelievably happy in all the pictures. There was one with Rolf and Luna outside their flat the day they moved in, Rolf had Luna picked up off the ground and was spinning her playfully. The look of joy on Luna's face was so pure Ginny could almost hear the laughter.

Was she ever that happy with Harry?

"If there was only a way I could find out who the father was _before_ the baby was born." Ginny said to herself.

"Well… there just might be."

Ginny's head snapped back to Luna, a small smirk crossed her friend's features.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" She raised an eyebrow.

Luna shrugged. "You never asked."

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." Ginny thought out loud.<p>

According to Luna there was a new spell that she was working on, she had heard that muggles can figure out the paternity of a child before birth. Luna was working on recreating the process with the assistance of magic. There was no guarantee that it would work but she was happy to have a willing test subject and Ginny was desperate enough to try anything.

Luna told her that one of the ingredients of the spell was the blood of the person you believed to be the father. And since it would be awkward to request such a thing from Harry, Ginny stood outside of Blaise's house, debating whether or not to go up to the door.

She hadn't spoken to Blaise since that night; and she had a feeling he liked it that way. But now, now she was about to knock on his door and… what?

_Hi Blaise, remember me? I cheated on Harry Potter with you one night and got pregnant. Now I don't know who the father is and I don't want to have to tell Harry I cheated if I don't have to. Long story short I need your blood to find out if you're the father._

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll work."

She didn't want to go up to the door, this was stupid and pointless, the spell may not even work, why was she bothering? Everything inside her was telling her to turn and walk away, that this was foolish and a cheap and easy way out, but another, smaller yet stronger part of her kept her rooted on the spot.

She had come this far and if she turned back now, without even trying, she would regret it. Steeling herself Ginny took a deep breath and made her way to the door.

_Tap tap tap._

Here goes. No turning back now.

Ginny waited with bated breath for what felt like an eternity. Her mind was racing, what if Blaise wasn't home? What if she was seen making her way to his house? Being the fiancé of Harry Potter did keep the reporters close by, even though the war was long over. Finally, after what felt like hours the door creaked open.

Blaise stood there in front of her, it had been over a month since she had seen him but it felt like only yesterday. His eye, smile, hair, and dark skin were so familiar to her.

"Come back for seconds have we?" Blaise smirked leaning against the door frame.

It was at that moment that Ginny realized she had been staring, she quickly looked away; silently hoping the heat she felt on her cheeks went unnoticed.

"We need to talk." She said seriously.

Blaise just raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?"

After a moment's hesitation he stepped back and gestured her inside.

Ginny walked through the hallway, realizing that she never actually saw anymore of his house than this very hall and the bedroom, the memory brought more blush to her cheeks. Blaise steered her into the sitting room. The room was scarcely decorated yet seemed warm and inviting at the same time. Rich dark leather furniture was neatly placed with care, few portraits lined the walls, and a brilliant fireplace took up nearly an entire wall. Blaise motioned for her to sit while he made his way over to a cabinet on the opposite wall.

"Care for a drink?" He offered while pouring himself one.

Ginny so wanted to say yes, something to calm her nerves and help loosen her tongue but she shook head. "No thank you."

Blaise simply shrugged it off. After his drink was made he crossed the room and took a seat next to her. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne, the same one he wore the night they had spent together. The memories came flooding back, causing Ginny's head to spin and the heat to rise to her cheeks.

"So let me guess," Blaise offered when Ginny didn't speak. "Your guilt finally got the better of you and you told your precious Potter about our night together." He took a drink. "And now you've come to warn me that Potter wants my head on a platter? Is that right?"

Ginny opened her mouth but Blaise cut her off once more.

"I assure you, I can handle Potter on my own." He smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, typical Slytherin. "I didn't tell Harry anything." She snapped a little more aggressively than intended.

"Oh no?" His tone showed interest but his features remained stoic. "Then pray tell, what does bring the fiery red head back?" He asked suggestively.

Ginny couldn't help the small smile the crossed her features at his not so subtle invitation, then she remembered why she was actually here and her smile faded.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Blaise was silent for a moment. He took a drink, slowly swirled the liquid in the glass and finally set it on the table gingerly before speaking.

"Well allow me to offer my congratulations to you and Mr. Potter."

Ginny was too surprised to speak.

"I'll understand if you do not want to continue this little affair while you are pregnant of course."

What was he talking about?

"Unless of course you want to," He said suggestively. "At least until you begin to show too much, that would just be too weird for me."

Ginny was both offended and impressed by not only his arrogance but also his sheer unwillingness to even for a moment consider that the child may actually be his.

"Blaise. I didn't come here to break off or continue the affair." She finally found her voice.

"Well that is a confusing statement." Blaise got up from the couch and poured himself another drink. "You had to have come here for either one or the other. The affair either continues or ends, there is no in between."

Ginny opened her mouth to correct him but found she couldn't. He was right after all.

"I came," She said steadily. This was it. "To tell you that this baby," she placed a hand on her stomach. "May be yours."

"May be?" He sat once again beside her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're unsure of the conception date are you? Would you like a reminder?" he winked.

"No." Once again Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her lips. "The night with you was unexpected and obviously unplanned. Go ahead and call me a whore because I don't know if you or Harry is the father."

"Well it'll be pretty obvious in about eight months I suppose." Blaise shrugged. "I wonder what Potter would say if he watched you give birth to a dark skinned baby. Not what he'll be expecting that's for sure." The thought seemed to please Blaise.

"I was hoping to be able to find out before that happens." Ginny confessed. Now they were finally getting to why she was here.

"Oh?" Blaise took a drink. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "There is an experimental spell that, if successful, will be able to identify the paternity of the baby before birth." She looked at Blaise; he didn't speak, silently inviting her to continue. "I need something from you for the spell though." She finished.

"I see. So, how much will the spell cost?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small key. It was a Gringotts key.

"I don't need your money." She corrected him.

"Oh, good. I do hate to part with it."

Of course he did.

Ginny shook her head. "I need your blood."

A heavy uncomfortable silence hung in the air, Blaise didn't move, she couldn't even hear him breathing. He simply sat there staring at her. His face was also unreadable, he was clearly deep in thought but where his thoughts were headed Ginny had no idea. Finally, after agonizingly long moments of silence Blaise finally spoke.

"No."

She hadn't expected that. If he was so willing to help her with money why would he be unwilling to give her his blood?

"Why not? It is the only way for both of us to know who the father is." Ginny could feel her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. She knew arguing was pointless but she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I am perfectly okay waiting to find out if the child is mine or his, and should it be mine you'll have all the help you need, however," he took a final drink and set the empty glass down once more. "until then, I owe you nothing."

That stung, she shouldn't have expected anything less from Blaise, he was after all a Slytherin and one drunken night wouldn't change that. Silent tears rolled down her face, she thought she had known him better. Stupid girl.

"Furthermore," he continued, choosing not to acknowledge her tears. "there are far too many nefarious spells and potions that require my blood. I will not part with it willingly." This didn't make her feel any better.

"I would only use it for the paternity spell." She countered.

"No Ginny." He said firmly. "I will not help you continue to lie to Potter."

His tone made her grow angry. "This is your fault too you know." She bit back

"No it isn't." his tone rapidly changed and his eyes became fierce. "I didn't force you, this is _your_ mistake. You choose to cheat on Potter and now you have to deal with it. And because we don't currently know who the father is it is not my problem." He shrugged.

"And if it is?" Ginny was still crying. "Yours I mean." She continued.

Blaise thought for a moment. "As I said, I will support you financially, but I am no father. And have no intentions of being one."

With that Ginny stood and made for the hallway, Blaise was right behind her as she walked to the front door. She didn't want to be in the same room as him any longer. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't this. At the very least Ginny thought he would be curious enough to want to know just like she did, but his indifference was staggering.

"How can you just not care?" She asked as he opened the door for her, tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Blaise raised a hand and gently wiped the tears away, Ginny had to fight the urge to lean into his touch. He leaned in close and whispered, "Slytherin, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there is chapter 2. I have a vague idea where this is headed but everything can change. I will try to update as much as possible but adulthood has got me quite busy. I hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit slow and I apologize.


End file.
